The present disclosure relates generally to capturing dimension data indicative of the dimensions of an object associated with an electro-optically readable code and, more particularly, to an apparatus for, and a method of, estimating the dimensions or volume of the object in automatic response to reading the code associated with the object.
Determining the dimensions or volume of an object, such as a shipping package, a mailing parcel, or a pallet loaded with a plurality of objects as freight or cargo, is desirable, especially in the transportation and shipping industries, where the cost for transporting and delivering the objects is at least partially dependent on their dimensions. Each such object is generally associated with an electro-optically readable code that identifies the object when read by an electro-optical scanner or reader. Three-dimensional (3D) cameras have also been employed in both handheld and fixed devices to capture dimension data indicative of the dimensions of an object over a field of view. Although generally satisfactory for its intended purpose, the known 3D camera is not altogether satisfactory when multiple objects are contained in its field of view, since the camera cannot readily distinguish between the object to be dimensioned, i.e., the primary object or main target of interest, and other secondary objects whose dimensions are not wanted.
Accordingly, there is a need to estimate the dimensions or volume of a main object of interest, especially when other secondary objects are nearby, in an accurate, rapid, and efficient manner.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and locations of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.